Streaming media are audio, image, video, text and multimedia files transmitted in a network in a manner of streaming. The network refers to a wired broadcasting network, a wireless broadcasting network, the Internet and the like. A streaming media file format is a media format that supports streaming transmission and playing.
Real-time streaming media usually use streaming transmission. The streaming transmission is to compress multimedia files such as video and into separate compressed packages that are continuously transmitted to a computer by a server in real time. In a system using streaming transmission, to view content of a file, a user does not need to wait until the file is completely downloaded as the user does during non-streaming playing. Instead, after a few seconds or dozens of seconds of startup delay, the user can play the streaming media file such as compressed video or audio on a computer with a corresponding player, and the rest part will be continuously downloaded until the playing is completed.
A conventional system for testing and monitoring streaming media use fixed testing samples and output results that can be used repeatedly. However, in a real-time streaming media recognition service provider, because the streaming media changes in real time, whether a testing sample is effective depends on time. A corresponding result can be recognized in an effective time window, while the testing sample becomes ineffective out of the time window. The real-time streaming media recognition service provider cannot return an expected recognizing result, and therefore, whether functions and stability of the real-time streaming media recognition service provider are normal cannot be determined.